Dan Inuzuka
is an immensely powerful Shinobi whose pure strength lead to him Co-finding and protecting his village. Because of it mixing with his charisma, Dan became prime candidate as a kage. Son to Kiba Inuzuka and the current Inuzuka Head, Konoha branded him as its child. He spent every waking minute attempting to surpass his father and bring absolute honor to his clan's name. He had a clear awareness of his village's expectations of him. As Kiba's son, incredibly large shoes stood before him. Also, his village's own Will burned strong within his stomach and heart. But darkness surrounded his fire. After his defeat, the world lived in absolute fear and panic. People of coursed looked to their savior for hope. But still, Villages existed with doubtful hearts. Power struggles became rampant. Soon, rebel and civil unrest started to emerge in various lands. Power usurps became frequent as well as Coup D'etat's. Konoha, for its rich history, became a source of police force. Soon he found himself on various missions to help his neighboring countries, alongside his closest friend. From childhood, they spoke of creating a new land and village that would live like The Night's Stillness. Calm, peaceful and quiet. During a specific mission where he and Yami found a vast uninhabited land, Dan and Yami decided it was perfect for realizing their dream. Dan proved himself as nothing less than a charismatic hero. He fought on days on end to weeks, protecting his home. Soon, Dan earned his title as First Yakikage (初代夜気影, Shodai Yakikage). Alongside his trusted companion, Konmei Dan helped further establish his village with open hands while repairing any harmful damage. However, a darkness expanded within his new home. One that often collided with his own perspective a light. And like all darkness, it was one he could not permanently extinguish. Still, Dan remains a powerful influence in his village, both previous and current, and his name has spread across borders as a beast, a demon in war. One to never cross. Dan's rivalry with Yami Nara is a theme within Konoha, and it spread into Yakigakure. One is a celebrated hero whose valor in battle is widely known while another is a politically and socially hidden beast with an equal amount of responsibility for Yakigakure's safety and prosperity. Although they both have similar goals, their viewpoints and ideals are conflicting. Constantly, every decision is an attack of the shadow or light. And as of yet, neither have gained an upper hand in this eternal dance. Dan, who wishes to keep Yakigakure rich in culture by holding its borders strength while establishing a friendly relationship with other village's, has support from Shinobi with thick connections to the previous generation as well as Shinobi and people who wish to find refuge in a new home. Meanwhile, his adversary wishes to conquer other lands and expand Yakigakure's greatness far and wide. His support is from those who will gain economically. And with their support, he is able to accomplish a majority of his wishes. Dan is aware of Yami's power and openly admits that defeating him is impossible. He claims Yami as the only man that Dan truly fears. Not in terms of sheer power, No. Dan fears Yami's mixture that comprises of a lack of mercy that mixes with an extreme amount of ambition, charm, and charisma. This battle goes as far back as their Genin days. In a world where bloodlines are a huge factor of power, Dan is a man that earned his power through absolute hard work. Harsh training sessions and limit breaking morphed him into a warrior of demons. Dan's infamous feats occurred during Konoha's short war against Iwagakure, who had just lost its beloved Tsuchikage. In a fit of power hunger, the new Tsuchikage sent squads of Shinobi to Konoha in attempt of capturing long lost secrets. Dan, who tricked his sensei into a false trail, entered a battle that lasted for a week before he killed Iwagakure's final invader. Tales of this battle birthed his title as the Demon of the Silver Moon (銀月の鬼,Gingetsu no oni). Dan awakened and released his sword he became feared as an Inugami Mochi (犬神餅, Inugami Mochi; Literally Meaning: "He who has a Dog God"). A title that lead to his presence in battle being a signal of retreat. Shinobi also referred to him as Dan of The Dogs (犬のダン,Inu no Dan). A side effect of his father's mingling with Naruto's cloak gifted Dan a unique trait. One that allows him to literally smell the Kyubi and any other Fox based creature within radius. Displaying this trait gifted him his name of Fox Sniffer (狐スニファー, Kitsune sunifā; Literally Meaning: "He Who Smells Foxes"). He describes the smell as one that a shady creature would have. As a gentle Kage who lives as his rivals Light, Shinobi praise him through a single name; Komainu (狛犬・胡麻犬,Komainu''). Dan's immense chakra intensity and amount has lead to him being called Konohagakure's One Tailed Wolf Demon (一尾狼悪魔,Ichinō ōkamiwaruma). Appearance Dan is a light-skinned man with long graceful white hair that flows like a river of moonlight down his back. Never a strand to cross, one can run their fingers through, flawlessly. In his childhood, Dan represented an elegance within feral. A wolf that stood in moonlight. He wore a set similar to his current clothing. A white kimono with sakura tree crest upon his collar and arm. Dan kept a sack for his shinobi tools hidden from sight. His nails were sharp and beastly, alongside his natural canines. Dan kept his hair in a bang formation so it covered his eyes slightly. As with Inuzuka, Dan had his face painted with purple paint. Even having a crescent moon tattooed upon his forehead. Dan's silver and white based appearance represents his position as Yakikage. He is the moon that shines at Nightfall, watching all it covers. Sesshoumaru.600.1060582.jpg Sesshoumaru.600.1334871.jpg Sesshoumaru.full.1488710.jpg Sesshoumaru.600.1451038.jpg Sesshoumaru.full.1486376.jpg Personality Dan is a Kage similar to his forefathers. But he is of course, colored with multiple shades. As a child, Dan Inuzuka was surprisingly strict and stern. Son of Kiba Inuzuka and an unknown woman, Dan's Grandmother often told him how Kiba tried his hardest to bring his clan honor, and how proud she was of him. Dan instilled this belief into himself and vowed to bring nothing but respect and absolute love to the Inuzuka clan. A Child of Honor and Perseverance A clan overlooked for far to long. He was a dedicated kid who criticized those that lived a lazy life. No time for games, only train and become stronger. And alongside his loyal puppies who followed his every command, Dan lived each and every day with a single goal. But Dan still had a childhood. He received a love that only pets could give. Though this love, his heart softened. As he watched his pets worked day and night to please him, he began to realize that making others happy should never cost another person's happiness. Although he kept his vow to bring honor, Dan started, at a young age, to experience love and joy for others. Because of the Fourth War recently ending, he witnessed its aftermath. Destruction, decay, lost, and heartbreak. He saw people cry and empty eyes of his father's friends who parents and friends died for a silly cause. This burdened his heart and his life no longer became fixated on bringing honor to the Inuzuka. Dan questioned pain. He started to contemplate war. Soon he became a child with a new dream. He wanted to make everyone happy, at his own and only his own expense. This lead to him meeting his rival and closest human friend; Yami Nara. Dan always had an undying love for his Ninken. And of his two closest, who he refers to as brothers, they hold a stronger bond that surpasses any other Ninken or human alike. So much so he almost died on numerous occasions to protect each from harm. They are the source of his power and his true family. After witnessing them work day and night to please him, he promised to be just as loyal. As man is a dog's best friend as well. Their love and admiration for one another is clearly shown during battles and missions. Times of perfect collaboration, one could believe they communicate telepathically. His tremendous love for his brothers is a trait passed between generations within Konohagakure, stating back to its founding fathers. According to his parents, it is his brothers that taught Dan his true power of love and understanding. As well as create a place for his Will of Fire to burn within. From his incredible burden of love and understanding, a sense of immense honor and pride is birthed. He believes himself obligated to his village and will endure all hatred if it means an era of Peace. It is for this he overdoes himself in hopes of taking away potential pain from those who surround him. He exhibits this trait most during battles. He has taken life-threatening damage for his village and teammates safety. Once tricking his own brothers so he would embark on a deadly mission by himself. However, Dan has never forgiven himself for Senken's death. It is a burden that haunts him day and night. He constantly fears for Konmei's life, so much so, Dan has almost sacrificed his life for Konmei's safety.. During his years as a young adult, Dan walked a dark path with a light heart, constantly referring to it as his torch meant to guide himself and others to happiness. But his torch brought a heavy darkness within. In form of his bestial transformations, Dan grew to love battle. He constantly walks a thin line between man and beast, and will willingly cross it. He embraces his bestial nature in numerous ways. He gained immeasurable infamy after a battle in which he literally devoured an entire enemy squad after transforming into a wolf. The darker side of Dan is one who has very little to no problem eating another human being or indulging himself in a feast of humans alongside his brothers. As a beast he enjoys it truly. It is a forbidden pleasure. In battle, Dan welcomes his sadistic, bloodthirsty urge. He plays with his food with a merciless grin. Mercy is a word he no longer understands after his transformation. For most of his missions, he got along just well with his longtime rival, and helped him clear all who stood in his way.This shade of darkness had been birthed from his experimentation with higher level Inuzuka techniques that involved transforming into actual demonic beast. In this form, his mind twisted itself and warped into that which he became; A Monster. And without lack of control, he began to enjoy his hunting frenzies. Missions and battles were nothing less than treats. Humans, dog snacks to him. Even his Ninken partook in his cannibalistic taboo's. Paradoxically, his bestial instincts remained weakened and at times, nonexistent in times that required his village safety. And through fierce training, Dan managed to master his beast form, subduing his inner feral demon. Still, Dan can feel it in times of his transformations. Especially transformations that combine his bodies with his brothers. And so, he is in a constant struggle between Man and Beast. A thin line he often tells of walking. Said line is seen in little ticks he has. He barks and growls at people, bites and claws and sometimes rolls on his back. Dan inherited his father's short-temper as well as his impulsiveness. As seen with his defeats against Yami Nara, one who has demonstrated exceptional skills as a master strategist, Dan often attacked before thinking. He prematurely embraced his bestial instincts and went on the offensive without gathering enough information. Although excellent for teamwork, it made him a hard Shinobi to deal with. Someone who would act before thinking, he used his heart to guide his impulses. But it all changed before Dan evolved into a Hokage. It occurred during a mission where he witnessed his brothers suffer heavy damages because of a impulsive call. It followed with haunting thoughts of his friend slowly but surely being consumed by the abyss, and Dan losing sight of him and his loved ones. These thoughts plagued his mind. Even in his bestial forms, a small light remained flickering, rapidly changing, becoming a face he swore to protect. Keeping his creature-like heart from wandering astray. This awakened a force deep within his stomach. An immense purge of immaturity and childish wishing. Instead, he started to understand things with a mature eye. No longer did his father's quick temper and impulsiveness plague him. He awaited and struck. Dan adopted his friends style of battle and made it his own. He even spent days on end mastering his bestial transformations. Now, as a beast, Dan retains his human instincts and intelligence. And although he will succumb to it occasionally, it is often of a conscious effort rather than a forced takeover. He became a missing link between beast and human, a brilliant combination, a careful mixture. As before he proved absolutely dangerous, now Dan became the perfect ally alongside his brothers and teammates. Dan mastered his bestial instincts and utilized them in ways that kept from interfering with his true personality. He developed a nonchalant, laid back yet serious attitude. A perspective that kept himself and his inner beast calmed. Situations that are dire importance are met with extreme patience and careful thinking. Being in a rivalry with a Nara has taught him an understanding of the importance of strategics and tactical planning. No longer will Dan rush into battle, and waste energy or resources; Unless his loved ones and/or village's safety depended on it. This is seen during a strange attack on his village from a Jinchuuriki of Kirigakure's Sanbi. Where he calmly assessed his situation and reacted accordingly, instead of blindly rushing into battle for a victory. Dan gained an understanding that physical victory matters little. A battle is necessary but one should always hold their focus on the entire war. Winning a war is key to peace, but it depends on how one wins. Dan is a man of blanks stares. His mind often wonders on how to improve his situation, and ways to rescue his friend from everlasting darkness From his childhood till his years as a Kage, Dan retained multiple idiosyncrasies. His most prominent is a need to bite and chew his nails as well as scratch at things. Similar to a cat, he has destroyed plenty furniture.....Dan has a catchphrase; "All Right!" which he speaks in an Engrish dialect. Through different syntax's and questions, he will adjust his phrase to fit the situation. Background The Chuunin Exams: Light Vs Darkness! The One Tailed Dog Demon Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities Perhaps the strongest Inuzuka to emerge from Konoha, Dan Inuzuka is a name is synonymous with fear, beast, and monstrous. A name Inuzuka of younger generations will surely study. It isn't just his own physical prowess, which includes his Ninken, boosting him into legendary status, it is also his innovative thought process, ability to progress alongside his determination and heart. He is often referred to as Hashirama's will reborn. Inuzuka are naturally dog based warriors; However, Dan's immense imagination and passion developed stronger techniques of a greater diversity. He evolved from a house dog into the wolf that stalks in moonlight. But his devotion and love remained his true source of strength. The fact Dan was able to single handily defend his village from an army is testament to his power. This source of strength was brought about from the immense amount of love and admiration he received both from Konoha's and Yakigakure's citizens. Yakigakure places its absolute trust into his hand, and believe with all of their heart, that he will protect them. Yakigakure watched him fight spirit-breaking battles before returning with horrid wounds that no man should endure. And through all his pain and suffering, they saw him smile before doing it once more. All in order to protect those he hold dear. And because of his connection to Kiba Inuzuka, Konoha citizens once believed him a true possessor of the Will of Fire. Much like previous holders within Konoha, Yakigakure citizens follow and support his every decision. Firmly, they stand behind their kage with fist held high. Through this admiration, Dan earned large amounts of political support from people who watch his village grow slowly. It is rare for others to disagree with an action or motive. And in situations where situations seem dire, they close their eyes and trust in his power and strength. Very few refuse his words. And even less object. As with any kage, a powerful connection has been formed. It also serves as incredible protection against his rival whose strength is birthed from his support from those powerful economically, criminally and politically. As long as Yakigakure's people support him, Yami is unable of attacking him directly. Also, in situations that would cause for civil war or civil unrest, Dan's words are enough to calm his people. His political strength reaches throughout The Land of Fire. Excluding criminals, he holds an open arm to towns that litter far and wide. He offers support and gains it in return. Another connection Dan forged is through clan alliances. As former head of the Inuzuka himself, Dan possessed an equal power to his long-time rival, Yami Nara. Who became head of the Nara Clan not long before himself. For a period of time, a nonviolent battle between families emerged. Whose son would rise higher and achieve greater feats. And with Dan's coronation, Yami forged multiple underhanded pacts with clans. But Dan had done so as well. Both had an open hand towards specific clan members. So far, the Aburame and Hyuga clan heads support Dan in loving memory of his father. And so, they are welcomed publicly with open hands. But Yami still possesses something Dan lacks. Connections to the criminal underworld. However, Dan covers this weakness with a powerful treaty between himself and a police/military force that surrounds his village. He uses its police force to regulate crime and indirectly eliminates Yami's power over criminals. This includes thorough sweeps and strict intolerance laws. Even as an attack against Yami's power structure, Yakikure civilians see it as him taking care of his people. With Crime rates drastically decreasing, his villagers remain safer than ever before. Eliminating two birds with one stone. But he is aware that Yami's true power cannot be destroyed. But under his kindness, there is a blood thirst for battle that churns within Dan. He enjoys fighting, he enjoys battle, and, keeping up with his theme, Dan appreciates a wonderful hunt. Those who stand in his way are faced with a wolf. A gigantic demon hound that will devour all in his path. His prowess within battle resembles that of a wild animal. And at times, it generates enough fear to get what he wishes. If someone disobeys his command and threatens his home, Dan unleashes a form of killing intent that resembles a wolf on the prowl. He has kept various powerhouses from acting unruly or outside their control through his sheer presence. This frightening presence has gifted him a power through association and rumors. Enemies absolutely fear him, and thus retreat when word of his involvement is spoken. Dan has became a key figure in Yakigakure's safety. He earned his name through many battles that resulted in zero casualties thanks to his heroic actions. In terms of his own prowess, Dan is often considered one of the strongest kage's to date. His ability to push his clan techniques to new frontiers and accomplish things without a birth right or some sort of blessed lineage proves his overall potential. He is able to take a technique and personalize it for his own use.... Dan has a unique ability to smell the Kyubi when within a certain radius, even if sealed within someone. A unique yet indescribably foul stench that plagues his nose. It is comedic when they come into contact with each other. Due to his direct heritage, Dan has inherited Garou's three sacred treasures... Intelligence Chakra Control and Intensity As an Inuzuka, whose abilities gravitated around control, Dan required exceptional levels of chakra control. His clans hiden prepared his body tremendously. He proved able to master the concept at an incredibly young age. Dan accomplished feats faster than Kiba's former classmate, Sakura did in her younger day. Which, he noted on multiple occasions. First, Kiba taught Dan chakra control as a method of maneuverability; water and surface walking. Continuous exorcises that made it second nature. He was shocked to find out that he could perform techniques of higher caliber than someone his age. And with intense chakra, his techniques became extremely deadly. His clones were perfect, and transformation impeccable. Dan used his techniques daily, going on hunts with his brother. All three training by using their chakra to enhance their physical abilities. He also had Dan placed under a series of Genjutsu with subtle differences. Small hints that would require a masterful eye. And with his naturally enhanced senses, Dan managed to see through each with an unforeseen ease. As stated before, Dan mastered chakra control at an incredibly young age. And so, it became his greatest weapon. It boosted his fighting style and clan techniques to incredible levels. It also made him a frightening beast on all forms of surfaces. Whether land or water, Dan fought with a ferocity. His chakra control furthered his clan techniques exponentially and lead to him becoming an incredible warrior who never lost his target. Genjutsu of the highest frontier are required to trick him as all five senses grant him a key to reality. His control of energy lead to him developing an unimaginable level of strength. Which, when combined with supreme speed and tracking skills, transformed him into a demon that one could not avoid. His clan's hiden revolved heavily around the Transformation Technique. A technique that allows one to physically alter their appearance as well as take on their transformations physical properties. However, even his clan had a weakness; attacks would dispel his transformations. But Dan took note of how their previous Hokage, Tsunade, remained young. Tsunade had such a mastery over the transformation technique that she could take incredible damage, cast chakra taxing attacks and remain in her transformed state, only returning when her energy had been completely drained. Through her method, which he secretly studied vigorously, he improved his own Inuzuka Clan techniques with a seal of sorts, thus creating transformation techniques that would only dispel if he ran out of chakra or willed it himself. Dan's control furthers his clan's physical enhancing abilities. It is said he is capable of matching a tailed beast in pure power, and with his feral style, Dan is often confused as a Tailed Beast himself. During a mission, Konohagakure had Dan pretend to be Kurama's host in order to confuse a potential attacker. Another infamous usage of Dan's chakra control was created during a battle against a Samurai where he witnessed their usage of Chakra Manipulation. By flowing his energy through his body, and gathering it at his nails, Dan is able to increase his nails strength to levels that pierced through fortified steel. Their armor became paper in his presence. And swords useless in clashes. If Dan wishes, he can gather his energy and release claw shaped blast of pure chakra at his opponents. Its size varies, depending on his purpose. But his blast are able to cleanly cut through large structures as well as cause concussive damage. Dan's control allows his thrust to pierce cleanly through bodies and most defenses. Dan created an energized form of Fang Passing Fang by spinning at incredible speeds. While spinning, his nails release a stream of chakra. At such a speed, an energy whirlwind is created and flies towards his targets with damages able to cause massive craters. As previously mentioned, Dan's chakra matches a Tailed Beast in terms of intensity and amount. Sensors refer to him as Konohagakure's One Tailed Dog. A demon capable of producing a shroud of energy that resembles that of a wolf. This shroud heavily increases his physical capabilities while forming an extra form of defense. Three Treasures of the Great Wolf Demon The Three Treasures of the Great Wolf Demon are three tools passed through the Inuzuka's clan purest bloodline. Only usable through Mokomoko-sama Mokomoko-sama (モコモコ様, lit. Lord Fluff-Fluff) Is an ancient family heirloom passed through Inuzuka Clan's noblemen. When Kiba married into the Inuzuka Clan head family, his son came into its possession. But not through simple generation to generation gifting. As an actual living creature, Lord Fluff-Fluff chooses its wielder. And when in contact with Dan, Mokomoko-sama destined him as its owner. Mokomoko-sama is the fur on Dan's shoulder. It is said to have been made after a great Wolf Youkai's slaughtering and it's fur harvested alongside its eyes and fang. Residue energy brought it to life for various usage, and mastering it was a sign of true Inu heritage. Mokomoko can extended to great lengths and be used to whip, constrict and fling his opponents or carry Dan through the air. However, because it is a part of his body, well connected spiritually, the mokomoko-sama is capable of bleeding and is highly sensitive to pain, to the point that injuring it can render Dan temporarily immobilized. Dan can order Lord Fluff-Fluff to act on its accord. This includes giving it to allies to watch over a person. Mokomoko-sama is also able to carry people away as well. Although it prefers to stay on his shoulder, it is often used in unique ways that might call for it to disconnect from Dan. However, it still serves as a powerful weak spot for Dan, no matter its distance. This is seen through chakra sensory as there is a chakra connection between Mokomoko-sama and Dan. Through Chakra control, Dan is able to harden Mokomoko-sama, allowing it to defend against metallic weapons. Even weapons that involve flowing chakra are deflected through his unholy scarf. When used for flight, Mokomoko-sama extends to a wider length, resembling that of a wavering cloud beneath him. Using this method allows him to bring along others. He can also command Mokomoko-sama to take others away by flight while he is within battle, an action he does when situations are dire. Tsuyunoinochi Tsuyunoinochi (露の命,Tsuyunoinochi; "Literally Meaning; life as evanescent as the dew ") is an ancient sword belonging to Dan's ancestor who passed down his sacred blood. It was often attributed as a treasure of Konohagakure alongside other sacred weapons. Its history is rich with blood and battle. One tale speaks of his forefather besting Lord Second. Similar to Mokomoko-sama, and his Tamashī no Nenju, Dan's forefather crafted Tsuyunoinochi from the great Wolf Demon's Fang. But its true power came from a personal death of Dan. Konmei's younger brother, Senken, had been killed by Okaminaga Date in Konmei's place. His gruesome death and powerful tie to Dan transformed him into an Inugami and formed a blood contract, the fang became a sword of immense spiritual power. A level that has allowed it to be compared to the Shinigami Mask of the Uzumaki Clan. In its sealed form, Tsuyunoinochi shivers in presence of powerful unholy intention. Dan feels when powerful energies cross boundaries or intend something horrible. It also alerts him when his closest connections; Yami, and Konmei, are in danger. Tsuyunoinochi exist in two states; sealed and unsealed. Sealed, Tsuyunoinochi resembles a normal katana with a crimson and golden sheath. It's guard circular with a unique wolf design. He is able to telepathically communicate with Tsuyunoinochi, the Inugami which possesses his blade. When using his abilities, Tsuyunoinochi prefers to speak rather than appear physically. Tsuyunoinochi's overall ability stems from what lies inside. It is a sword said to have the ability to summon Inugami, Dog Gods capable of utilizing powerful black magic. And those who hold said sword is able to command them as if their magic was his. Inugami are gods capable of using Black Magic for a variety of purposes. Tsuyunoinochi first and greatest power is its ability to restore the life of recently deceased; however, it requires a relatively-intact body to work completely. Also, Tsuyunoinochi does not heal or restore lost body parts. Meaning any damage sustained at time of death is continued. Restoring the dead, He is unable to restore dead whose bodies lack the essential organs to sustain life. Also ones soul must remain either on earth or in the next realm. The amount of people Dan is able to revive at once has yet to show a true limit, once reviving his entire squad. As a sword of immense spiritual power, Tsuyunoinochi is a sword used to slay undead and spirits, a feat that allowed his forefather to prove a harmful threat, yet, powerful ally to Tobirama Senju. A master of Tsuyunoinochi is said to be able to cut the Shinigami's arm, stopping his deadly seal in its process. Spirits are banished on his Inugami's will. Tsuyunoinochi has a sense of when one summons the Shinigami. Those summoned as undead or ghouls are banished back to their world. Tsuyunoinochi can inflict permanent wounds against stronger resurrection techniques while instantly destroying those that are weak. A side effect of his sword is an ability to purify souls of their sins as well as release those bounded to this realm so they can either into the pure realm or continue their cycle. This is done usually by a command, followed by his Inugami emerging behind him and becoming visible to his target. Tsuyunoinochi can curse those it kills into serving eternity as a spirit wolf, awaiting for their masters call. Dan absorbs these wolves to power up further. Tsuyunoinochi erects a barrier around its master that protects them from spiritual attacks. Dan has released Tsuyunoinochi in times of utter importance, often when his brother is in danger. When released, Tsuyunoinochi turns into an over-sized dog's fang, fitting for Dan's theme. The cross guard becomes a large patch of fur similar to Mokomoko-sama. In its released form, an Inugami becomes visible to all connected to Dan. Carrying out his every will. He is able to revive a larger amount of people, as well as summon ghouls and undead to fight for him. Tsuyunoinochi also summons wolves to consume his enemies. It is said that these wolves are actually Okuri-inu. When released, these wolves follow his every order, thanks to his Beads of Soul, of course. They are incredibly fast and can morph through physical matter. Their teeth and claws are sharp enough to rip humans to pieces in a matter of seconds. They are said to be so ferocious that no other dangerous yokai or wild animals will come close when summoned. His Okuri-inu only harm those who hold a negative intention to Dan and those he wishes to protect. Spirits who are cut down by his sword are transformed into spirit wolves to live out their eternity at his command. Absorbing his spirit wolves into his sword and channeling it, Dan is able to use a one-time attack which reverts his blade back into its sealed form. The attack is said to be able to create a gigantic wolf spirit that consumes all in its path. Sealing it within Tsuyunoinochi, increasing its power for future use. Dan furthers his mastery by allowing his Inugami to possess his body. Doing so allows his Inugami to sense any foreign influences or anything wrong with his body. It also forms as a defense against techniques which possess his body. Inugami are able to fend off other spiritual demons and beings. With his presence, Dan can fend off the Shinigami. The scabbard of Tsuyunoinochi, like its blade, is able to erect a barrier... Similar to Mokomoko-sama, Tsuyunoinochi is connected to Dan's life-force and spirit. Poison Claws Inuzuka Clan Techniques Perhaps Dan's key to his success, from the youngest age possible, Dan mastered his clans techniques and improved it through his life. It of course started with a strong bond between his Wolfish Ninken Konmei, a large dog that resemble wild wolves. His basic clan techniques revolved around their Four Legs Technique. A technique which gifts him beast-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes. Through encompassing his entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, his speed movement and reflexes mirrors that of a wild creature. When combined with his natural physical prowess and chakra control, his speed is enough to mimic teleportation, instantly appearing in a specific area and losing eyes blessed by gods. This is due through a combined physical training with weights that enhanced his physical enhancing techniques further. His already feral-like appearances; incredibly sharp canine teeth, finger and toenails increase to claw-like lengths, his eyes follow with his pupils becoming nothing more than slits. Dan's feats of physical strength, speed, agility and endurance are immense even by Inuzuka levels. This form is used for a ferocious "hit-and-run" system of battling that his family is infamous for. Sheer speed and strength mixed with incredible agility and acrobatics leaves his opponent blurred and unable to launch a counter attack let alone perform another technique. Dan once used this formation to stop a Samurai from drawing his blade. Using Four Leg Technique, Dan adopted his families Beast Human Taijutsu (獣人体術, Jūjin Taijutsu; Literally meaning "Beast Human Body Technique"). Because of his potent chakra and immense control over it, activating this technique causes an actual wolf shroud to appear around Dan and engulf his body. Shinobi no longer see Dan as a physical being as he becomes a wolf visually and through Chakra sensing. Dan's devilish Ninken are able to follow his lead and transform into unmistakable humans as well as activate this technique. Reaching his level of strength and power, his overall attack is easily tripled. Together, they utilize a high-speed, high power combination style of fighting. Each beast attacks after one another, aiming at their target's blind spot. As an Inuzuka, his chakra control had to exist as unsurpassed. His own father noted that Dan's level of control lead to him having an incredible mastery over his clans techniques. So much so it had been enhanced to unforeseen levels. At base level, his strength is already enough to effortlessly break through rocks and crush bones. But he was able to intensify his chakra while activating his beast infusing technique, thus further amplifying his overall physical power. A simple swipe is enough to send a person flying across a village at speeds that make it impossible to stop. His attacks become devastating, unstoppable and unimaginable. It is said that he equals up to Tailed Beast infused Jinchuuriki at this level, albeit having to combine two techniques. Rare it is for him to have to go beyond, as his unimaginable speed makes blocking impossible. As seen with his training against Rock Lee, where he easily kept up with him in his third gates before brutally and ferociously sending him flying through an entire forestThe Green Beast and The Feral Monster with a swipe, being only sixteen at the time. Through chakra control, Dan can increase the reach of his nails and claws for further damage as well as further push their durability. Allowing him to effortlessly shred through metal. As previously mentioned, Dan trained with weights to increase his physical prowess. All of which add up to create a devastating hand-to-hand combatant. This allows him to access his four leg technique and a partial Silver Moon transformation without wasting his chakra. But to break his seal means a power boost like none other. Dan created an entire fighting style surrounding his wolf-like abilities. His speed turns his hand into a blast of hundreds wolf shaped palms launching at his target, clawing and completely demolishing his target. But never is it from a single path. Through quick action, he rapidly attacks, breaking his opponent with each blow. Speed creating illusions of multiple attacks. But it is with his hounds that he becomes a true threat. After transforming into him, they are able to perform all of his techniques at an equal level. Meaning they can achieve his strength with an unseen ease. They are also gifted with the ability of chakra control, and can unleash their very own seals. Dan is also a master of his clans hiden techniques. As an individual, his own techniques are unimaginable when compared to his clansmen. A testament is that his Passing Fang technique reaches a speed that is strong enough to rip through absolute defenses. His speeds often if not always summon massive, immense whirlwinds that increase damages incredibly. At at his level of power, it can absorb surrounding elements to increase its own strength while avoiding damage to himself. He has transformed into a flaming blast of fire using his enemies fire ball, a massive tornado of water and even shatter through diamonds. His Fang Passing Fang set is strong enough to easily shred through most if not any defense. And he contains Combination moves that transform him and his brothers into a whirlwind of devastating attacks, their immense speed and strength greatly amplifying each. Their combination transformations are such that they can become a three headed dog and unleash Super Fang Wolf Fang as well as other combination attacks continuously without reverting. Although dynamic marking is still necessary, Dan has used other ways to track his target such as blood. But Dan is also infamous for a technique that does the exact reverse of his clans main human transformation. He created a shape-shifting Jutsu that transforms him into a demonic dog. He refers to this form as his true-self, his Demon Wolf Form. It's size depends solely on his reason. He has reached levels that rival summons as well as enough to chase a house-hold pet cat through its door. Unlike other transformation techniques, this technique does not disappear after an attack. He has fought entire battles while taking incredible damage in this form. Although he loses his ability to speak, he is incredibly faster, more nimble and ferocious. It is also an amazing way for him to move about. Dan has such a mastery over this technique that he can perform it without hand seals. It begins with his eyes changing color, then his body elongated and such. He has transformed unconsciously as well. And during his playful hours, he will become a dog for children to pet. But in battle, it becomes a powerful asset, especially during times that require a team up. Partial transformations are possible as well, although semi-useless. At full power, Dan becomes a dog that rivals summoning beast. And it is in this form that his Inuzuka techniques are at their strongest. Able to create valleys, it is a rumored level that very few have witnessed. But unlike his werewolf formation, which concentrates it into a controllable size, this form uses attacks that are absolutely devastating and uncontrollable Dan, as an extremely innovative Inuzuka, pushed his clan's hiden into maximum levels. Through exceptional training and chakra control, he developed two secret techniques that attributed to his overall power. His is infamous for an enhanced form of Four Legs Technique. The Four Legs Technique originally transformed the user into a bestial mixture of human with like dog traits. A creature who retained their human composure but acted as a wild dog, with feral physical power that went unmatched by all that walked on two feet. But what of an amalgam of a human and wolf. Could one use chakra to evolve further? His questions brought him to his famed; Fang Transformation. To create it, he had to master a level of chakra control usually passed through Medic-Nins. He carefully pumps his concentrated chakra through his every vein, vitalizing his body. Compressing vast amounts of concentrated energy into his body creates a titanic boost in physical power. It is for this reason that energy does not leave his body during this forms duration. It is shrunk and streamed through his person. With his intense energy, his body literally transforms into that more than a beast. His body becomes that of a werewolf, but through mastered control, he retains his human shape. Compacting beast level energy and physical power into his human form. His bestial appearances grows exponentially. Hair covering his body, fangs and claws. His muscles and bones becoming wolf like. A demonic man beast with ferocious teeth and bestial claws that resemble wolf rather than man. His bones and innards are morphed to that of a werewolf to better contain his power increase and allow bestial physical enhancements. Through a newly grafted body, his transformation technique allowed him to go head to head with a full formed tailed beast and subdue him. At first, Dan would lose all form of human consciousness. Rampaging for hours until his chakra drained itself. For that reason it became labeled as a Kinjutsu. Forbidden for him to use. Empty eyes preying on his hunt. Partially used, Dan's face would transform roughly to that of a dog with immense hair growing on half of his body. During an extreme battle, Dan managed to master his techniuqe. In this form, his body is imprinted with purple claw marks. His hair grows spiky from his intense chakra and he grows fur on numerous places. His pupils darken as well. Dan combines it with his two brothers, to triple it's overall power. With three werewolves all attacking at once, a heavenly barrage is unleashed. Dan's clan based techniques are boosted to catastrophic levels. Dan's abilities are pushed to extremes giving him; Enhanced Agility: Dan's body is structured differently. His bones make it easier to perform amazing feats of acrobatics and agility. He can transfer from one movement to another with incredible ease. Leading to dodging attacks, swinging from objects, and performing a massive amount of gymnastic, athletic and acrobatic feats with little to no wasted energy. When combined with his other physical enhancements, catching him is increasingly harder if not impossible. He is able to react in mid-air and re-position his body accordingly. Things thought impossible for a human body is no longer so. Dan's speed often creates an illusion of flight. And through high speed movement, it is thought that he literally bounces without foot hold. Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing): Although his sense of hearing and smell are incredible on average, in this form, Dan's sense of smell surpasses that of every known breed of Canine. It is able to distinguish a smell that is thought to have been masked or erased. It allows him to track enemies even if they hide their chakra and physical appearance. His hearing also increases to levels that allow him to access a plethora of new ranges with amazing clarity. He is able to hear infra-sounds which alerts him to natural disasters or techniques that mimic them (earthquakes, volcanoes, etc.), giving him a precognitive sense to ninjutsu. Through tuning and selective hearing, he can sense changes in one's heartbeat, strain in voice, or any other sort of alerting. Unlike his sense of smell, Dan is able to focus hearing to certain area, or filter out everything but the wanted sound. Dan has access to Ultrasounds as well. He has used this once before when hunting a well known shinobi. He managed to track him across country lines, despite him masking his scent. However, it serves as a double-edged sword for obvious reasons. Enhanced Reflexes: As a wild creature, Dan's excellent senses are hooked to his reflexes. His body acts on instinct rather than conscious thought. Making fighting him physically nearly impossible. He can react near instantly and move his body accordingly. His hand-to-hand combat is also deadlier as it follows massive strings of combination attacks. Deadly, unpredictable movements and unmerciful barrages. As in this form he plays with his food, his attacks become bestial. But one with a gift can use it to their advantage. High Durability:'''Dan is not invulnerable. But he is incredibly durable. Physical attacks are brushed off and followed up with a devastating counter. Damage that would usually cause more harm in his human form, waived.... '''Environmental Adaption: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Claws and Canine Teeth: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Stamina ''' '''Predator Instinct Sonic Howl Dan is able to achieve a form of partial transformation. A form between his Four Leg Technique and Fang Transformation. In this form, his body is physically enhanced as well as his senses, but he only takes on specific aspects of his full form. He gains a prehensile wolf tail, claws, ears, and incredibly sharp canines. Although it is done through his fang transformation, his physical enhancements are lessened compared to his full transformation. But doing so partially lacks any sort of strain upon his body. His transformation speed is also increased to near instantaneous levels. In this form, he is able to use his clans hiden at levels that surpass his previous activation. Dan can also fully transform parts of his body into his werewolf form for various purposes. He can sprout demonic clawed wolf arms for enhanced attacks, transform his legs for incredible speed boost or his torso to withstand damage. Transforming a specific sense into his Silver Moon form increases said strength exponentially. He is able to hear on levels far beyond a human and dinstinctly smell every different smell within a village. At first, it served as overwhelming. But through careful energy control, Dan managed to achieve a level of fine tuning. Meaning he can ignore sounds and smells to zero-in on a specific target. Enhanced Hunting and Tracking Naturally, Dan's sense of smell and hearing are unbearably higher than peak human levels. Without kneading chakra, his sense of smell outmatch a Bloodhound's. He is able to track a man easily through country borders. It is said once Dan obtains a man's scent, it is impossible to evade him. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Dan smell increases to that a hundred times more sensitive and powerful than that of a bloodhound. Dan is able to distinguish people by their scent, so much so, he was able to individualize every citizen within his village. His sense of smell is a way of identifying a person. Their biological description all described through their scent. Even clans are categorized. Specific chemical excretions are picked up. Dan was able to deduce that the The Provisional Kazekage was actually a puppet through his smell alone. Dan's sense of smell easily alerts him of his targets physical condition and surrounding. Because his distance far surpasses Inuzuka of old, Dan has never lost a target. His tracking is absolutely superb. Across country lines and into villages twice his own in size, his target will be found. Traps also fall under his incredible power of scent as well as detecting those who approach. Dan once sensed an enemy from his countries border. A feat that shocked his citizens. It is for such a reason that murder is rare within Yakigakure. Spilled blood attracts his attention. Dan's sense of smell had been proven upon his discovery of Raido X entering his land; Where he told of smelling Raido before he set foot upon his country while correctly titling him an UchihaBurning Wood Under an Old Amber Pot. Combined with his scent, Dan's taijutsu is enhanced. He is able to fight without his eyes. A feat that makes him deadly to those who require eye contact. Darkness, smoke or mind-tricks are useless upon his nose. Shinobi who Teleport through dimensions are instantly rediscovered upon reentry. And it is impossible to hide no matter how fast one hides are, and through incredible speed attack without notice. Those marked are unable to evade his scent entirely. Dan has a unique ability of consciously receiving and deducing a person's pheromones. Because pheromones are a subconscious biological secretion, it is a sensory type that is impossible to mask. His smelling capability evolves into a sixth sense of sorts. It is so strong, Dan is able to literally smell one's fear or worry. A compliment to his deadly title. Targets always feel fear or worry when his name is mentioned. Meaning all targets leave a bright trail during his hunts. And through distance, escaping becomes impossible. Fear and worry is a biological reaction. It is a scent that one is unable to mask. During discussions, Dan uses his smell to deduce an opponents level of calmness. He also smells a person's sadness. Through trail pheromones that are left, Dan determines who occupied a specific space and picks up on their path. Responses including alarms and triggers are received through Dan. Allowing him to perfectly understand a situation before actually arriving. Being miles away and knowing all that is happening. Against other clans who use animals, such as an Aburame, it is nearly impossible to surprise him with gender specific attacks. His enhanced senses have granted him a form of immunity to certain illusions. Even if an opponent creates a false reality visually, Dan's sense of smell and increased hearing crafts a link to reality. He can see a real person surrounded by illusions through hearing for a heartbeat. Through intense training, Dan mastered his art of Sense Focusing. His chakra is able to block out all other scents and sounds to focus strongly on his target. He describes it as creating a trail of light leading directly to his target within a world of darkness. Physical Prowess Taijutsu Stats Relationships Quotes (To Kiba Inuzuka) "I wish to become strong. Strong enough to pull someone important to me from the darkness that envelops him. Every day it becomes harder for me to see him. I can feel my voice dimming until he can no longer hear it call his name. But I will not lose my grip of him, I will not let go! No! One day, before it is too late, I will rip him from the grasp of darkness and we will protect this village, together! All Righ!" (To Konmei)"Come on you two! Lets kick some asses!" (To Yami Nara)"I will always consider you my family, Yami. And it is because of that, I have to bring you back from the darkness. Even if that includes destroying everything you have built. This world cannot exist without darkness, I know...but...That does not mean you have to be it! All Right?!" (About his clothing and Yami Nara) "I am the silver moon that hangs above the land, watching everything and illuminating your path. The crescent protector who lies awake in absolute love. He is the darkness that hides all that is necessary but visually unappealing. All that is frightening. He keeps a child from seeing the wolves consume a baby deer. He is the dark that soothes your mind in utter peace." Trivia * Dan Inuzuka is based off of me, the author, more than any other character. And he was actually created years ago during my craze with werewolves. * Dan Inzuka absolutely loves the smell of Tobacco. * Dan and Yami represent the theme within Konoha; A Tree and the Roots. As with Madara and Hashirama, Hiruzen and Danzo, Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi and Might Guy and many others, closest friends who walk the same path, yet one stays covered in shade while the other tries to save them. * It is hinted that Dan had an affair with a Hyuga for their support, although it was never proven. * Dan's Databook: ** Dan's favorite hobby is Hunting. ** Although a Kage, Dan has a bounty of ' ¥'dead... ** Dan wishes to fight Yami Nara. He has also shown interest in Might Sai, but, due to foolish arrogance, fails to believe he is a true threat. Something his father lectured him about countless times. ** Dan's favorite food is Nigiri while his least favorite is anything with Wasabi. His favorite drink is Sake. ** ** Dan's favorite words are Light and Dark (幽冥,Yuumei') and Fox in Lamb's Clothing (偽善者,Gizensha) * * Dan's ability to smell a fox, especially if hidden is a play on multiple aspects of Japanese Myth that contains Inu x Kitsune tales. ** The first and most prominent is the story of Ono. Ono, an inhabitant of Mino, spent the seasons longing for his ideal of female beauty. He met her one evening on a vast moor and married her. Simultaneously with the birth of their son, Ono's dog was delivered of a pup which as it grew up became more and more hostile to the lady of the moors. She begged her husband to kill it, but he refused. At last one day the dog attacked her so furiously that she lost courage, resumed vulpine shape, leaped over a fence and fled. "You may be a fox," Ono called after her, "but you are the mother of my son and I love you. Come back when you please; you will always be welcome." **In many myths, Kitsune are also exposed while in human form by their fear and hatred of dogs, and some become so rattled by their presence that they revert to the form of a fox and flee. * Like his Author, Dan Inuzuka growls at people. * * * References